Biostatistics Core Project Summary The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (?BB Core?) Resource will provide comprehensive biostatistics consultation and collaboration to all Research Projects in the proposed Johns Hopkins Bone Marrow Transplantation in Human Disease Program Project Grant. In addition, it will provide support for data storage, informatics, and computing, and assist with the identification and solution of complex data tasks arising in the course of project activities. Core members will work with project investigators across a wide spectrum of activities, encompassing data acquisition (including study design, feasibility of objectives, availability of public- access genomic information, and data storage), statistical quality control (including artifact detection and preprocessing of data from genomic technologies), data analysis (including visualization, biostatistical modeling, and assistance with manuscript writing), and development of innovative customized biostatistics and bioinformatics methodologies and tools if required by specific projects. The Biostatistics Core Resource is housed in the Division of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics, Department of Oncology at Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine. This Division comprises an active and committed group of biostatistics and bioinformatics faculty, as well as non-faculty biostatisticians and bioinformaticians, with access to state-of-the art equipment and a broad range of expertise. This Core Resource is the continuation of the long-standing resource within the ongoing BMT P01. Core members have a strong commitment to this P01, stemming from more than 30 years of collaboration with the BMT program. All proposed Projects make use of this Core Resource in every Aim. The primary objective of the BB Core is to guide and assist the project investigators in the design, conduct, and analysis of the laboratory and clinical studies proposed in this P01. This core is led by Dr. Ravi Varadhan, Associate Professor, Oncology Biostatistics and Bioinformatics. The Core focuses its efforts on assisting both the clinical and laboratory investigators in translating their pre-clinical studies into clinical studies by providing state-of-the-art experimental designs and analyses through statistical consultation and collaboration with respect to methodology, feasibility, safety monitoring, analysis, and reporting of clinical and laboratory studies. For more than 30 years, the BB core has been and continues to be an integral part of the research accomplishments of the individual projects of this P01 application.